Love Songs
by BlackSwanSong
Summary: A bunch of one-shots with Akari and bachlores from Animal Parade. The songs are from Vocaloid, and these one-shots reflect on the song and their plots. Tell me what you think! the fourth one-shot for this is now up.
1. I like you, I love you

These are cute little one-shots for Akari with every guy in Animal parade. Every one-shot will have a vocaloid plot in them, because they are based on the songs. Listen to the songs with English translation to better understand the story's main plot. All songs are in Japanese too.

Summary: Akari is too nervous to tell her feelings to Gill, and stutters every time she tries! After many fails, she finally says it, but breaks down in embarrassment.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. All harvest moon characters are of sole property to Natsume, and vocaloids songs to their proper owners.

Here is the pairing and song for this chapter:

* * *

Chapter 1: Gill x Akari- song: I like you I love you (in English translation)

* * *

"H-h-hey G-Gill, can you wait for a minute? If you're busy, sorry to bother you…" Akari spoke on a nervous voice. Gill placed his pen down and looked up at her. "I-i-i-if for j-just a m-moment I'd like to talk to you…" Akari muttered in another soft and nervous voice.

"Ah. W-what to do… then how about we play a game? A word game… Daqui-'ri'… 'ri'n sorry… I'm not very good at this…" Akari's head bobbed down in disappointment.

"Umm… Are you hungry?" Akari asked eagerly.

"I'm fine. What about you?" Gill answered.

Akari felt disappointed from that answer. "Ah. Umm… water is fine with me."

After Gill turned away to get some water, Akari looked at the idiot who doesn't understand her feelings when she was dropping hints for him all day. Akari tried to stimulate distance, she tried to think what she's going to say over and over, but her throat became dry. Gill came back with water, and Akari accepted it with a flushed face. Akari opened the bottle of water and took large gulps of it, and gave out a sigh when she stopped for air. Akari thought over in her head on how to do this.

'I'm being honest, you see…' Akari opened her mouth to say those words, but stopped, this was no good, and it was as scary as ever. Akari wants to convey her feelings, and she wants Gill to understand. Akari left the Town Hall and ran home.

'Why is this so hard?' Akari thought and started to tear up from this frustration.

The next day, Akari left to his house to try again.

"H-h-hey G-Gill! Can you wait for a minute? If you're busy, sorry then…" Akari again stuttered her words. Gill again looked up from his "book" and signaled for her to go on.

"I-if for j-just a moment I'd like to talk to you. Umm… how about we play "R-rock, paper, scissors"?" Akari nervously asked. "R-rock, paper, scissors, and iced coffee, I think… sorry, you must be bored of me, huh?" Akari again bobbed her head in disappointment at her rather dumb mistake of such an easy game.

"Are you hungry? Ah. Me? Water's fine… Hey, it seems sudden, but it's a kind of a weird feeling, sorry. Maybe it's surprising, but I wanted to hear, umm…" Akari started to blabber on.

Gill already brought her the water, and once again, Akari took large gulps and sighed when she went for air. "What to do… I'm being honest you see… No good, it's as scary as ever!" Akari quietly debated and muttered to herself.

'I want to convey my feelings, but why is it so hard?' Akari thought. 'I'll just flat out say it then!' Akari decided.

"I'm being honest, you see… I-I, I, I, I… Hey, you are, umm… I, sorry, wait, you… I-I, um, hey… You're the one I li-… Hey honestly, I, umm. I, to you, umm, I… Li, li, li, li, li, li, li, li, li… li, li, li, li, li… Lii… waah/sigh… sorry I forgot…" Akari kept stuttering, but came to her senses, and grabbed on to Gill's arm.

"Wait! I li, li, li, li, li, li, li, li, li, li, li, li, li, li…" Akari held Gill's arm tighter, her face reddening to a tomato shade.

"Li, li, li, li, li, li, li, li, li, li…" Akari started tearing up, thinking that she couldn't let it out.

"Li, li, li, li… Like! I love you!" Akari froze up in realizing in what she had just said. Tears came out of her eyes in complete embarrassment, her face starting to glow a darker shade of red, she buried her face into Gill's sleeve. Gill's face showed a look of surprise, but after bringing everything in, his face softened to an amused smile. Gill patted her head gently, and Akari raised her head up, her face still flushed. Gill came down and gave Akari a big hug.

"You have no idea how long I waited for that." Gill whispered into Akari's ear. Akari gained a smile of her own, and hugged back. After that, everything else went by very smoothly.

* * *

I hope you like~ Next one is of Chase and Akari. I hope you read and stay for the later chapters. ^^


	2. MELT

This is a one-shot with Chase and Akari. I hope you like! You easily find this song on youtube, and listen to it you haven't heard of this. This is for pure entertainment.

Summary: Akari loves Chase very much, but is unsure of his feelings. After trying to get him to notice her, one day with him fumes Akari with happiness, and promises to try harder to say she likes him.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story. All harvest moon characters rightfully belong to Natsume Productions. All vocaloid songs belong to their rightful owner in Japan or wherever they are.

* * *

Chapter 2: Chase and Akari song: MELT (in both English and Japanese)

* * *

Akari woke up in the morning with only one thought. A person. Her crush. Chase.

Julius gave Akari a haircut, her long brown hair now in a neat, short, shoulder length spike ended style. She hopes that by this, Chase will notice and ask, "Why the new style?"

Akari throws on her jacket and runs outside, telling herself, 'Today, he will really see how bright I can truly be!' Akari met up with Chase in the Inn glad that it was his break. The two went out on a walk, and Akari was fuming beside him. She felt like she was melting! Just at the sight of him! But even so, she's too shy to tell her feelings or even an 'I love you'.

Akari is melting at the thought of him, but she can't even stare at those marvelous violet eyes of his. She sighs, wondering how she will get her feelings across to him. Chase was the one who was still holding her heart for the longest time after all.

* * *

The forecast seems to be wrong today… Chase is now stuck in the rain, and it was starting to pour down. Akari took out her umbrella, and Chase took it in his hands.

"Do you mind if we could walk for a while, at least until we get back to the Inn?" Chase asked while opening Akari's umbrella. Akari was then fuming with the color red as he said that. Akari only gave a small nod to his answer. Akari was falling in complete love with him!

Akari's melting! She's melting at the thought of him. And seeing how close their hands are touching. Akari starts trembling, her heart pounding out of her chest. All of this just because they are sharing her umbrella! Just close enough, close enough to feel his breath on her. What to do now…

Akari gives a small prayer to the goddess and god, wanting this to last forever. The waterfall of tears has started, not sure if it'll ever stop. But she's so happy now, so much to the point where she could just die!

Akari's melting! But the feeling stopped when they arrived at the Inn. They had to part there. Akari gave a small wave of goodbye, knowing that she'll see him again tomorrow, but is unsure that she could wait so long. She makes a prayer to the goddess and god to tie both of them together forever! She already misses him, and don't want to say goodbye yet.

Akari then takes Chase in her arms, and says 'I love you!', but then Akari woke up with a start.

Yeah, she'll say that in at some point, but for now, it'll be in her dreams.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it~ The next one will be with Jin. I hope you stay for the next chapter.


	3. Cantarella

Sorry if I don't do many updates on this story. I'll try to make more one-shot here, I'm having a hard time doing this because of my other stories. I hope you enjoy this one, because honestly, I think this is the best one I made so far… for those of you who don't know what Cantarella is, it's a poison, a poison that, with a careful dose, can cause a person to faint and make the person appear dead for four hours.

Summary: Jin is a servant to a large mansion owned by the rich parents of Akari. Jin has undeniable love to Akari, and wants all of her to himself. He sneaks a poison called Cantarella in her drink, and carries out his plan, but realizes that he lovers and respects her too much to do this.

Listen to the listed song to better understand the story… Well actually I'm sure that you will understand this story no problem… ^.^"

Disclaimer: All Harvest Moon characters rightfully belong to Natsume Productions. All vocaloid songs belong to their rightful owners in Japan or wherever they are. I own nothing except this story.

* * *

Chapter 3: Jin and Akari Song: Cantarella

* * *

Jin has been in this mansion ever since he was 13, which is when he met a girl who was 10, named Akari. He never held feelings for her, always content with his own work, and making sure that his work is satisfying to the owners of this mansion. Jin would always be doing his work as a servant, until he was told to be the one to take care of the owners' daughter.

The daughter was the 10-year-old girl, Akari. That's when Jin started developing feelings for the girl. In their first meeting, Jin introduced himself with a short sentence, but Akari gave a large smile in response. Akari happily introduced herself, that same bright smile on her face. Once she opened her eyes, Jin and Akari stared into each others' closed in their own world.

* * *

Over the days, and now into the years, where now Jin became 24, Akari now became 21. Akari gives the same smile that shows her personality, and Jin is starting to lose himself to her. Over the years, Jin pretended, not noticing, that he loves her. Hoping that she or anybody else notices his intoxication will be sensed or learned. The heart that he hides from everyone, a small touch between them gives him an electrifying shock; the want for more swallows him.

Not being able to keep his love for her in check, he sets up a trap, to make her his forever. He sneaks a poison, called Cantarella, and starts his trap, giving a devious smile to his plan. Jin opened his small bottle containing the poison. There were two wine glasses, one for him, and the other will contain the poison for his victim. He carefully poured the small dose of poison into a glass of wine, and placed it on the other side of the table. Jin then took his seat once he heard the door start to open.

Akari comes in with her royal dress on. A smile was shared with him, as she sat down on the seat where the poisonous wine filled glass was on. Akari didn't touch the glass cup of wine added with a present yet, but as Jin talked to her with fake, calming words, Akari's guard soon fell, and was laughing, enjoying the talk with him. Akari reached for the wine glass, and slowly lifted it to her lips. Jin gave a fake smile, knowing that she'll drink every drop of wine, as she is expecting nothing.

Akari finished the wine glass, but felt a shock through her body. Her eyes widened and collapsed to the floor, the wine glass fell out of her hands and fell with a thud on the rug. Akari tries to fight it, her breathing getting heavy the more she tries to move. Jin casually walked over to the struggling girl, and held her in his arms. Akari's eyes starts to narrow in exhaustion, her vision fading with the only sound occurring in the room, a faint ticking sound of the clock, slowly fading away with her consciousness.

Akari was now in Jin's arms, her heart beat and breathing so faint, hardly detectable, and could pass off as dead. Jin examined her calm sleeping face, and carried her in his arms. Lifting her up easily, he carried her to her room. He laid her down on the bed, and all he did next was sat by her. He looked back on the first few meeting he had with her.

There was when they first met, and that smile of hers attracted him within the second. Then Akari wanted to give a welcoming present to the new man who was promoted to her servant. Akari picked up a few white and red roses, and gave them to her new servant with that same bright smile. Jin accepted her gift with a small smile of his own.

Getting ready to go over his plan, his smirk dropped to a frown. Looking back on to the past, he realized that he loves and respects her too much to do this to her. Finally realizing what he had done, his eyes started to water in regret and shame. Jin looked down at the passed out, and possibly dead girl in front of him. Tears started flowing down his face, and his gloved hands moved up to his face to wipe away the tears.

While Jin was busy realizing in what he has just done, Akari's eyes slowly started opening. Akari saw the man crying in front of her, and whispered, "Capture me." Jin stopped and looked at Akari. Akari's eyes then shot open and tackled him down on the bed. Akari pinned Jin down on her bed, and a new kind of smile showed on her face. After a few seconds of confusion, Jin finally understood, then his tears dried and he then returned her new smile. While still being pinned down, he rose up his hand up to Akari's face, and slowly rose up himself.

Jin sat up and shared a close hug with Akari. A soft kiss was shared between the two, the doors closed for the night.

* * *

I hope this one wasn't too bad. 'w' The next one will be with Kevin, and yes, I know that he isn't a real bachelor of the game, but I thought of a perfect song to go with the two. I do hope you read the next chapter~


	4. Adolescence

I've been neglecting this story for a while, and now I decided to make another chapter for it! Thank you to those who've been reading this story, not the best one in the world, but I do hope it's decent enough. I do hope you enjoy ^_^

**Summary**: Akari and Kevin are going through Adolescence (A period of time when a teen's body starts to develop into a more mature form) and can't be together like they used to, until one night…

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but this story. All Harvest Moon characters belong to their rightful owners in Natsume Productions and not to me sadly…TT^TT All vocaloid songs belong to their owners in Japan; I'm only using the plot for the story.

Listen to the song and the translation to better understand the story. This song can easily be found pretty much anywhere if you search it correctly.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Pairing**- Akari x Kevin

**Song**- Adolescence (by Rin and Len)/Cendrillon (By the other vocaloid characters; usually Miku and Kaito)

(**BTW** I'm using Adolescence because the two look slightly alike and I also think that the twins sang it a bit better, no offence to those who like the original Cendrillon.) ;)

**Chapter 4**- Akari and Kevin's Adolescence-

* * *

A young girl and a young boy who looked alike were dancing around the large ballroom of their parent's castle. Two siblings, twins, danced around with their hands clasped and large smiles plastered on their faces. As they spin around in happiness, the young girl spoke first.

"Kevin, we'll always dance like this right? Everyday, right?" the little girl asked eagerly.

"Of course Akari! We'll dance together like this always!" said the boy who was now addressed as Kevin.

…

…Liar.

Ever since the two turned thirteen, they were separated from each other, as their parents forced them apart. A year passed after that, now the two at age fourteen.

All the promises that were held when they were young now turned into lies as they grew older. Their bodies started growing in different ways, and were no longer look-alike twins. Everything, all of their past times were falling apart as Akari's chest grew and Kevin started to grow taller than her bit by bit.

A teenaged Akari entered the ballroom, her white dress with ruffles on the top portion swaying with each step she took, and as she neared the center of the ballroom, an unfamiliar face appears in front of her. A character that was much taller and more masculine than she was. That unfamiliar character was her twin brother, Kevin.

Kevin was standing by a small chair with a mirror in front of it, his hand extended to Akari, and with slight hesitation, she too extended her hand to his. Akari's hand was placed delicately on top of Kevin's as he guided her to the chair.

Once Akari sat down on the chair, Kevin took out a brush and slowly started to groom her hair. As Kevin was fixing her hair, Akari stared at the reflection at the mirror in front of her. Both of their chocolate brown hair shined from the chandelier's bright light, and their eyes reflected their own color right at them. There, Akari realized that the differences between them multiplied. They changed so much that the only similarities were their eye and hair colors.

Kevin finished fixing Akari's hair, now her bangs were pulled up by a few bobby pins here and there. He then placed his hand on Akari's shoulder, revealing his larger and rougher hand, a hand that was very different to her smaller and smoother one. Akari placed her hand on top of Kevin's, and he saw the difference clearly in the mirror.

Kevin remembered the time when they were very young. They were only children, and at those days they always slept at the same bed. Every night they'd sleep together with their hands clasped in a forever strong hold, as if those hands were tied together in a red thread, but that connection was cut, for that they changed too much.

Akari stared at the mirror, the unrecognized face reflected towards her, whispering, the voice deeper than she remembered it. Akari didn't want to believe this change; she wants to break the mirror so that she doesn't have to realize the truth. She will shatter the distorted mirror, the object that blocks her vision, into small glass shards with the hammer, her heart, to show the truth, the one she wanted to hear. Both of their minds were in conflict, wondering on how this ever came to be, but then, the gong of the bell signals the end of their day.

Once the bell stopped its rings, Kevin grabbed Akari's hand to guide her to her room. Akari couldn't do anything, but only walk with him and stare at the two clasped hands. She imagined their hands were the same, but a look at reality; she knows that their fingers were not of the same length like she wished. They finally made it to Akari's room, and Akari plopped down on the bed in a sitting position. She looked up at Kevin in both worry and sadness.

'Are we going to have to sleep in separate beds?' Akari thought as Kevin gave a light "Goodnight."

Akari snapped back to the present once she heard the sounds of the door being opened, and she didn't want to leave it at that. Akari instinctively grabbed on the edge of Kevin's clothes, her eyes wide in desperation, but Kevin didn't get the hint.

He gently took her hand in his and placed a light kiss on it, a soft smile pulling his lips, but from the feeling of making contact with her soft skin, a sudden impulse ran through his spine, though kept his vague expression nonetheless. Kevin came back to the situation at hand once Akari started shouting in protest.

"No! Don't turn off the lights if I'm sleeping alone tonight!" Akari argued, hitting the pillow with her other hand in frustration. She stopped when Kevin gave a light chuckle.

"Scared of monsters now, are we? How childish my dear princess can be." Kevin laughed with his eyes closed, but once he opened them, he met contact with a pair of teary eyes that seemed to have hinted him something different. Kevin's eyes started to widen just a bit when a few stray tears made their way out of her eyes.

"The time we had privately when Mom and Dad weren't looking, is that really over? Can we not be together?" Akari whispered as she reached out to hug Kevin with both of her hands.

'You're getting too close, and the heat reaching me now is cracking open my locked heart. We being together really do break open my lock.' Kevin thought when Akari wrapped her arms around him.

Then, out of instinct, Kevin locks the door behind him and falls over to Akari, now both of them on the bed together with Kevin on top of her. Both of their eyes widened slightly in surprise on what happened, and now were staring at the eyes that were in front of them. They searched each other's eyes for a while, looking for an answer. Kevin's eyes started to lower, now avoiding Akari's gaze, knowing that he must erase his childish excuse of running away. He knows that he must be with her, and being separated from each other, just by the thought of it scared him. Kevin knows that if he can't be with her, hug her, dance with her, or even be able to touch her hair, he too will tell lies as well.

Kevin's train of thought ceased when he felt a light touch on his cheek. He looked down at Akari, and saw her there with a reassuring smile, a smile showing that she understood, Kevin returned that smile and there, time seemed to have stopped. They shared a tight embrace, trying to synchronize their ticking heartbeats that started to thud out of their chests. The hug felt like forever to them, but all at the same time, not long enough.

Soon after their close hug, Akari fell fast asleep, her lips slightly agape with a cute expression on her face. Kevin gave a glad smile, knowing that he will forever love his dear twin sister, but something inside him felt want. Kevin loved his sister very much, yet despite that, he felt like he needed something more. Kevin regretted every chance he wronged, and he felt a bit overwhelmed. Kevin raised his hand up to her hair, brushing a few stay strands out of her face, and his hand traveled down to her cheek, his eyes staring at her full pink lips. Kevin lowered his head slowly and quietly to avoid waking Akari up and felt his lips making contact with hers. The warmth that met him quickly vanished as fast as it started, with a small blush on his face, he speed-walked out of the room and leaned against the door, his hand on his lips with the expression of embarrassment.

Akari woke up to a strange feeling on something soft on her lips. Her eyes were only slits when she saw Kevin giving a kiss, then before she got the chance to take it in; Kevin was already out the door. Akari's face flushed to a bright pink color, the back of her hand on her lips, still feeling the sensation of the kiss on them.

They both knew that this was as far as they'll go. Kevin knew that he'll forever protect his dear princess as if he was her knight. Akari knew that she'll forever love her dear twin, in a way more that he will be her prince, but also protect her like a knight.

* * *

I hope you like this. And I hope that you'll stay for the next chapter as well. The next one will be with Luke. Ah~... I wonder how I'm going to do this one...? ^_^"


End file.
